Session 2018-11-29
This was the third session set in Rasmus' Evil Campaign and the last session of 2018. Characters Player Characters * Aewin * Alatar Morinethar * Immortal (guest played by Nisse) * Maxim Zelroth * Raiden Important NPC's * Bertha * Harry Hook * Trevor * Pascal Enemies * TBA Quick Summary * Alatar Morinethar scavenge the meat and bones of the bodies he just killed. * He takes them to the butcher and sells the meat to an incredible price. * Alatar later tell this to Aewin, he also tells him about Pascal and that he wants the spellbook. * Zelroth's Party tries to solve the Chess Puzzle. * Aewin tells Harry Hook about Pascal. * Harry Hook sends Aewin on a quest to find out if Pascal is part of the newly formed Rebellion. * Aewin becomes friends with Harold, the leader of the rebellion and ask him about Pascal. She later ask Trevor the same thing, but both answer that he isn't in the rebellion. * Alatar robs the pharmacy, now run by intern Hansel. * Alatar tries to poison an old lady but she isn't buying it. * Alatar kills the old lady in broad daylight. And is arrested by guards. * Alatar is questioned and beat by Jacob. He is whipped unconscious with an iron chain heated with lava. * Aewin tells Harry Hook about a fake plan he heard from the Rebellion about them attacking the guards. She convinces him that Harry and his crew should attack the guards themselves and take over the prison at the next wagon. * Aewin later tells Harold and the Rebellion the same lie. That Harry plans to attack the guards and that they should attack the guards and Harry's goons at the same time, when they are as weakest. * Aewin joins the Rebellion rally that night in the Temple. * Ren Korgen is announcing their leader Harold as their savior. * Harold holds a speech about them being underdogs but that it's about to change. * When the wagon arrives, no one attacks it to begin with. Then Harry and his goons attack the guards. * Aewin holds to the back along with the guard who guarded the entrance to floor 8, Jared. * Harold whom has spotted Aewin in the chaos comes to her and tell her about Bertha. She is here and she is throwing people up in the air and killing them instantly. Aewin can't get a catch a glimpse of Bertha, but Harold describes her as "she might have been human a long time ago." * Aewin kills Harold. She tosses him over the edge. * Harry stands victorious. He behead the former guard chief Gustaf Radcliffe in front of all the people, then tells them to move along. * Harry rips out a page out of Alatar spellbook and promotes her to chief guard. * She finds Alatar hanging upside down in one of the rooms and releases him. * TBA Category:Sessions Category:Sessions of 2018